


Different Worlds

by RectifiedPear



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Another prompt did it again.
Relationships: Beast (Disney)/Bernard (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Beast/Bernard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Some nerd caused this.

It seemed magic alone was not enough for Beast. He'd returned to his prior form even as Belle had stayed, and it had dismayed her. Complications had arose, he could not go out with her into town, or walk among the wild without strangers crying wolf or monster. The strain was evident upon her face, no gown or attire could keep them together, nothing filled the void left between them socially. 

“We have to discuss this problem.”

“What problem?” He replied, tension in his throat.

“This isn't working out. I broke the spell, you told me I could leave after... and at first I thought I'd changed my mind, but now...”

“You are free to leave.”

They did not speak much after that, and eventually, packing what she wished to take, Belle did leave. 

Beast's only other trips were among the woods, deeper and deeper he'd walk. No wolf dared bother him, though he did find them all different now. Some were larger than he recalled. He took to feeding these monsters, some days petting them, like Belle had taught him to do with birds and other animals.

Among them was one with sad eyes, he stayed to the shadows and was deep and rich. Beast began to feed him extra, he was the alpha it seemed, if alphas existed in wild animals like books said.

“Thank you.” The wolf spoke after a meal, and taken aback, Beast pulled away.

He regained himself after a moment.

“Are you cursed like I?” 

“I...”

He looked closer now. “Are you even a wolf?” 

“No.”

“What are you then?”

Before his eyes the wolf shifted, it was not a being akin to him that revealed itself, though. He stood straighter, and with calmness, retrieved calm clothing of a lumberjack. He also had a bag. “I am what they call a werewolf. You are called a beast?”

“You would be called one too. Enough alike.”

“Perhaps... I am already called a beast, but I seek to hide among my own kind.” The wolves had pulled back now, and trembled or growled at him. He paid them no mind. 

Beast wondered how long he'd been speaking to this wolf, ushering soft words and being on his knees to pet and feed him. “None of them are like you?”

“No.” 

“Then you are alone?”

“Yes.” 

He had an axe with him among the plaid, in ways he looked like a nicer Gaston or a kinder villager, if Gaston had any chance to be nice. He would fit in as a human very well among the rest, while Adam had been too perfect and made humans grovel in shock.

“I have a castle, it is empty save my people. It is... also open, would you like to see it?”

The werewolf straightened up and looked past him, eyes lighting up before he smiled. “It's all yours?”

“All of it.” He offered his hand as he had once to birds and Belle.

The stranger took it.

Beast smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 500  
> Genre: Magical Realism  
> Character: The love interest turns out to be a werewolf!  
> Object: A castle  
> Dialogue: "What problem?"  
> Bonus: Your character is abandoned.


End file.
